


Candles

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Trouble, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 214
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

They say the candle burns bright but when Katara waits for Zuko to return from late night meetings the candle burns low, so low that she can barely see a few feet ahead. Barely. She has to light another one, and another one, and tries to keep them going until he returns.

A stupid tradition.

Sometimes he doesn’t reach back in time and Katara wakes groggily in the morning to find a blown out candle stub and a still warm imprint in the mattress. He’s always gone before she wakes up.

Katara closes back her eyes and massages her temples.


End file.
